


Teaching

by AllTimeBillie (BillieLD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLD/pseuds/AllTimeBillie
Summary: Gabriel taught Balthazar about blow jobs and they think it's time to include Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That summary might suck but there is literally no plot, it's just porn, nothing else.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Castiel asked as his older brother's hands started roaming over his body, his mouth attached to his neck. 

“Relax Cassie.” Balthazar whispered huskily in Castiel's ear, nipping at it softly. “You'll like this, I swear.” 

“Hmm, I think he's already liking this Balthy.” Gabriel said, his hand over Castiel's crotch where a bulge was now noticeable. “Why don't you get to business now.” He smirked towards the blonde. 

“With pleasure.” Balthazar said, taking place in front of Castiel and kneeling on the floor. “What'd you say I suck your cock, Cassie? You'd like that wouldn't you?” He mumbled, his hand already reaching for the younger angel's zipper. 

Gabriel was now behind the dark-haired angel, nipping at his neck and his hands working at unbuttoning his white shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Gabriel took off Castiel's trench coat letting it fall to the floor, his jacket then following. He undid the younger's tie and then took off the shirt. The younger angel's torso now exposed, Balthazar sat up a little higher to reach his stomach starting to kiss and nip at his stomach and hipbones as he undid his pants. Gabriel was now taking his own clothes off, watching hungrily as Balthazar's mouth got closer and closer to the younger angel's crotch. Castiel's pants soon dropped to the floor and Castiel kicked off his shoes and socks before stepping out of the black clothing. The younger angel now stood in front of his brothers almost completely naked, the only piece of clothing left on him was his tented boxers. Balthazar was back to spreading kisses all over Castiel's stomach, each kiss placed lower than the previous. A moan escaped Castiel when Balthazar nipped at his hip and Gabriel got closer to his brother. 

“I guess Balthy found your soft spot right?” He whispered in Castiel's ear, hooking a finger into the black-haired angel's boxers. 

“Hng, Balth please.” Castiel moaned when another bite was placed on the opposite hip. 

“I think you can stop teasing him now Balthy.” Gabriel said, pulling Castiel's boxers down. 

“Please Gabe, just a little more.” Balthazar almost begged, his lips still against Castiel's stomach. 

“Well, I have to admit that he makes quite a great sight. Just don't make him wait too long.” Gabriel allowed. 

While Balthazar's mouth roamed over Castiel's lower stomach and tighs, Gabriel took care of taking of the middle angel's jacket and shirt, finding him way too clothed for his brothers' nakedness. Once he was done, he stood again, looking hungrily over his younger brothers and taking in every moan and whimper coming from the younger angel. 

“Balth please. Stop teasing me.” Castiel begged.

Gabriel let out a groan of his own, his engorged cock now in his hand as he watched Castiel and Balthazar. Balthazar smirked at the sound, turning to see his older brother before finally ending the torture for Castiel and taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Castiel cried out, thrusting his hips forwards involuntarily and Balthazar retreated. 

“Eager much Cassie?” He smirked. 

“Don't move Cas.” Gabriel said. Castiel then glanced at him, finally realizing that the older angel was stroking his own cock, not having seen it before, too entranced by all the attention Balthazar was giving him. “He'll give you what you want if you can stay still.” He murmured. 

Castiel whined softly. “Please Balthy.” He begged, his hands on the blond's shoulders. 

“Patience Cassie, I'm getting there.” Balthazar smirked, amused at how eager his little brother was. 

“You better get to it though 'cause the sounds he make could get me there on their own.” Gabriel whispered to Balthazar.

The middle angel smirked going back to Castiel's cock, deciding not to tease him this time. The younger angel cried out, his hands finding purchase in Balthazar's hair. Gabriel got closer to Castiel starting to bite at his neck softly. 

“You like that Cas?” He asked hungrily. 

“Hng yeah, yeah.” Castiel moaned. 

“Hmm, you look so hot like that Cas.” Gabriel groaned, his hand moving faster on his cock now that he could see how close Castiel was. Balthazar had also unbuttoned his pants and Gabriel could see his hand moving, pumping his cock in time with the bobbing of his head on Castiel's member. The younger angel's moans were getting higher and louder and his hands were now pulling the blonde's hair, which Balthazar didn't seem to mind. In fact, the middle angel moaned around Castiel's cock with every pull the dark-haired angel gave on his short hair. 

“Balth, I-” Castiel started, his words quickly muffled by Gabriel's lips on his. 

Balthazar forced more of Castiel down his throat as Castiel let out a last loud moan that was muffled by Gabriel's mouth. The middle angel swallowed all that Castiel had to give before letting go of his little brother's softening cock with an audible pop. Castiel collapsed on the bed behind him and Balthazar motionned for Gabriel to come towards him. 

“Need some help?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I wouldn't refuse.” Gabriel replied. 

As soon as the older angel was in front of him, Balthazar pushed his hand away from his cock, replacing it with his mouth. 

“Hng, fuck Balth.” Gabriel moaned. “You're good.” 

Balthazar looked up at Gabriel, letting go of his cock. “I had a good teacher.” He said before going back to what he was doing, thoughts of everything the archangel had taught him floating through his head. 

“Hmmm, I would've taught you sooner if I had known you'd be so good.” Gabriel said, unable to keep his hands from pulling at Balthazar's hair like Castiel had done a few minutes prior. 

Balthazar moaned loudly when he felt the pull of Gabriel's hands in his hair and the older angel smirked. “You like that Balthy? You like when I pull your hair?” He asked, pulling on the short blond strands once more, earning another sinful moan that sent vibrations around his cock. 

He looked down at Balthazar, seeing his hand move out of pace on his cock. “You're close Balthy?” He asked.

Balthazar looked up at him, amazed at how much control Gabriel seemed to have on his voice. “Hmhmm.” He moaned around his older brother's cock, his hand still stroking his cock as fast as he could.

“Come for me Balthy. I wanna see you come.” Gabriel said hungrily, his eyes fixed on the younger angel. 

Balthazar was moaning constantly, trying to focus on Gabriel's cock but most of his attention was on pleasuring himself. Gabriel's hands pulling at his hair only managed to get him closer to the edge and with one last tug at his member timed just perfectly with Gabriel's pull at his hair, the middle angel moaned loudly around his older brother's cock and came in his pants, looking up at Gabriel. The older angel followed right after, still looking in his younger brother's eyes, the vibration of Balthazar's moan seeming to shake through his whole body and he groaned as he came in Balthazar's mouth, his hands still gripping the younger angel's hair. 

“Fuck, I really should've taught you that sooner.” Gabriel said after Balthazar had swallowed all of his cum. 

“Do you think we could teach Cas soon? Something tells me he'd be damn good at this.” The middle angel asked, his gaze turning to the now sleeping angel on the bed. 

“Yeah, but for now, I'm exhausted.” Gabriel said, already moving towards the bed to curl up around Castiel, Balthazar following him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and I posted it on Tumblr but I just realized that I had never actually posted it here.


End file.
